Castro's Cuban Celebration
This is the twenty-ninth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU MIGHT GET EATEN BY A MOSASAURUS *''' : ""' Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:45 AwesomeTD *' : "Last time"' *' : "On Total Drama Roleplay"' *' : "We all went skiing"' *' : "and Zoey got eliminated"' *' : "For not doing absolutely NOTHING"' *' : "Anyway, the votes are different now"' *' : "If you don't play, then you are OUT"' *' : "So yeah, today we are going to my favorite place ever"' *' : "To the Bahamas BABY! :D"' ... YOU MAY TALK 2:47 TDfan10 * The Bahamas SO FUN! The cops chased me there and I lived in this guys house and I lived on broccoli and cereal! 2:47 TrueCobalion * : YEA!!! 2:47 TDfan10 * : If you don't play, your OUT? 2:47 The Villainous Vulture * So, how are y'all doin' this morning 2:47 Lettucecow * : Yeah, that just made it super easy Dawn, all we have to do is play and we're still in 2:47 TrueCobalion * : My boyfriend Brady is a lifeguard there! 2:47 TDfan10 * : Cool, but let's hope someone her lame doesn't do anything :P *peanuts* 2:47 Glenn31 * : Scott, how you doing? Missing Zoey yet? 2:47 Lettucecow * : Yup, no way we're getting eliminated now 2:47 TrueCobalion * and : *eats peanuts* 2:47 TDfan10 * : Yeah, and this close to the finale, with us two together, there is nothing stopping us now :D 2:47 AwesomeTD PLANE STALL 2:47 The Villainous Vulture * Yea... 2:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "Oops"' 2:47 Lettucecow * : Oh no 2:47 TrueCobalion * : Whats happening? 2:47 TDfan10 * WHOA! 2:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sorry guys"' 2:47 Lettucecow * : whats happening 2:48 Glenn31 * : Don't worry, we will avenge her *winks* 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * I wish she came back.. WAIT WHAT'S GOING ON! 2:48 TDfan10 * : did the plane just break down? 2:48 Lettucecow * : *eat loaf* OMG 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sorry guys, looks like we are out of FUEL"' 2:48 TrueCobalion * : Uh oh 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * DAMMIT! 2:48 TDfan10 * : WE'RE GONNA DIE! 2:48 Glenn31 * : I HATE FLYING!! AAAAAAAAH *runs into wall* 2:48 Lettucecow * : WERE ALL GONNA DIE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "So we can't make it to the Bahamas"' 2:48 TrueCobalion * : HOLD ON! CRASH LANDING!!! 2:48 TDfan10 * : Cody, grab onto me, I can save you 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * So where are we landing? 2:48 Glenn31 * : *everyone holds onto me* 2:48 TrueCobalion * : AAAAAAHHH!!! 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "We must land here"' 2:48 TDfan10 * jumps out of plane* YAY! 2:48 Glenn31 * : HOLD ON TO ME!!! 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "Right here on Cuba"' 2:48 TDfan10 * : Cuba? 2:48 TDfan10 * WEEEEEEEEE! 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "So everyone JUMP"' 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * Oh god... Cuba... 2:48 Lettucecow * : how about CN tower 2:49 The Villainous Vulture * *Jumps out* 2:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "Jump people!"' 2:49 TrueCobalion * : *jumps* CHRIS YOUR DEAD!!! 2:49 Lettucecow * : HEY CHEF I FORGOT MY PARACHUTE 2:49 The Villainous Vulture * *Doing awesome tricks in the air as he falls* 2:49 TDfan10 * : You don't need one Cody, just grab onto me 2:49 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys the plane is crashing!"' 2:49 Lettucecow * : Hold onto you, but Dawn... you don't have a chute either :O 2:49 Glenn31 * : *jumps with Scott in arms* 2:49 TDfan10 * : Just trust me ;) 2:49 TrueCobalion * : Wait for me Jo! *jumps* 2:49 Lettucecow * : Okay then *holds onto Dawn* 2:49 TDfan10 * jumps* AAAAAAAAAAA! * eats ice cream* Oh this is good! 2:49 AwesomeTD CRASH 2:49 TDfan10 * lands on ground* Ha ha! *runs away to get ice cream* 2:50 Lettucecow * : OMG I'm alive! :D 2:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Nooooooooooooooo!!!"' 2:50 TDfan10 * *flies down holding Cody* What the heck Chef! 2:50 Glenn31 * : Scott!? Scott the Falcon where are you? 2:50 Lettucecow * : I'm alive! Dawn you saved me :D 2:50 The Villainous Vulture * *Lands and accidentally kicks Izzy's Icecream to the ground 2:50 TDfan10 * : I know, your welcome Cody :P 2:50 AwesomeTD *' : "My Plane!!!"' *' : "My beautiful plane"' 2:50 The Villainous Vulture * Calm down owen, I'm fine 2:50 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys we just crash landed"' * ' : "Yup, looks like I'm not good with emergency landing"' 2:50 Lettucecow * : Yeah Chef why did you do that? 2:50 TDfan10 * : Chef, you crashed the plane on purpose 2:50 Glenn31 * : Oh crap, are we stranded here? 2:50 AwesomeTD * ' : *looks away from Dawn*''' *''' : "Okay then, looks like we are now stuck here on Cuba"' 2:50 TDfan10 * : Cuba? 2:50 TDfan10 * kicks Scott's where the sun does not shine* DONT TOUCH MY ICE CREAM! 2:50 TrueCobalion * : Where are we in Cuba anyway? 2:50 AwesomeTD *' : "I wanted to go to the Bahamas, man..."' 2:50 The Villainous Vulture * OW! Jeez Izzy sorry 2:50 TDfan10 * : But the Bahamas are close from here 2:50 Glenn31 * : Cuba, Cuba 2:50 TrueCobalion * : Awwww.... 2:51 AwesomeTD *' : "But I guess we can't go there"' 2:51 TDfan10 * Its fine 2:51 Lettucecow * : So let me guess, the challenge is to swim to the Bahamas? 2:51 Dapi602 awesomeTD the new rule of twist is unfair 2:51 AwesomeTD *' : "I guess we have to do the challenge here instead"' 2:51 TDfan10 * ok... then 2:51 AwesomeTD *' : "Anyway, who here likes Cuban music?"' 2:51 TDfan10 * not me 2:51 Lettucecow * : nope 2:51 TDfan10 * not really 2:51 The Villainous Vulture * Great, Island of the Communists 2:51 Dapi602 awesomeTD THE NEW RULES IS UNFAIR 2:51 TDfan10 * : that's mean Scott 2:51 AwesomeTD *' : "Cus today we are doing a dancing challenge"' 2:51 TrueCobalion * : I never heard some 2:51 Glenn31 * : Dancing, at least Leshawna's not here 2:51 Dapi602 i need to go in my karate but if i go on my karate i will get out 2:51 TDfan10 * dancing? 2:51 TrueCobalion * : My friend Brady has a Cuban accent! 2:52 Lettucecow * : Cool, looks like we are dancing, Dawn 2:52 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO NIGHT CLUB IN HAVANA, CUBA *' : "Okay guys welcome"' 2:52 Dapi602 awesomeTD 2:52 TDfan10 * My x friend is named Havana but I hate her 2:52 AwesomeTD *' : "To a Cuban NIGHT CLUB! :D"' 2:52 TrueCobalion * : This... is... AWESOME!!!! 2:52 The Villainous Vulture * Cool 2:52 TDfan10 * : night club? but it's still daytime 2:52 AwesomeTD *' : "In here we will dance"' 2:52 Lettucecow * : in the dancefloor 2:52 The Villainous Vulture * I agree with jo 2:52 Glenn31 * : BUFFET! *runs* 2:52 AwesomeTD *' : "Dance Salsa"' 2:52 Dapi602 awesomeTD PM 2:52 Lettucecow * : salsa? 2:52 AwesomeTD *' : "Dance merengue"' 2:52 Lettucecow * : dance what? 2:52 TDfan10 * : I'm pretty sure that's Mexican music, Cody :P 2:52 TrueCobalion * : My boyfriend Brady went to a night club once! 2:52 TDfan10 * dances the salsa* 2:52 Lettucecow * : cool i can make breakdance im an expert at this! 2:52 AwesomeTD *' : "Dance to Spanish music"' 2:53 TDfan10 * : LOL I don't think there's breakdancing in Cuba :P 2:53 Glenn31 * : *dances every cuban dance while trying to get to buffet* 2:53 AwesomeTD *' : "So yeah people dance!"' 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *dances salsa* 2:53 TDfan10 * : *dances* 2:53 Lettucecow * : *start breakdancing* 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *does the robot* 2:53 The Villainous Vulture * *Break dancing* 2:53 AwesomeTD *' : "The person who dances the worst is OUT"' 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *breakdances* 3:53 TDfan10 * : Worst? *keeps dancing* 2:53 TDfan10 * dances the rattle snake* 2:53 Glenn31 * : *dances salsa* Mmmm, Salsa 2:53 Lettucecow * : *breakdance* WHOOOHO 2:53 TrueCobalion * : *does Breakdance* 2:53 TDfan10 * : LOL Cody *keeps dancing salsa* 2:53 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay SING too"' 2:53 The Villainous Vulture * *Runs up the wall and does a back flip, then continues to dance* 2:53 TrueCobalion * : WOOOOO! 2:53 AwesomeTD *' : "Sing people! :D "' 2:53 TDfan10 * : sing? 2:53 Glenn31 * AY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY 2:53 TrueCobalion * : Dancing nightclub is awesome! 2:53 Lettucecow * : IM BREAKDANCING AND THIS IS AWEESSOOOOME 2:54 The Villainous Vulture * Dancin' in Cuba! It's the place to be! 2:54 TDfan10 * : *dances* Cuba is weird Do we have to dance 2:54 TrueCobalion * : I never thought of daancing, this is my life! 2:54 Lettucecow * : *break dancing* 2:54 Glenn31 * : AY YAY YAY 2:54 TrueCobalion * and : *breakdance* 2:54 TDfan10 * DANCE 2:54 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay who here wants Cuban cigars?"' 2:54 TDfan10 * NO 2:54 Lettucecow * : OMG no 2:54 Glenn31 * : nah 2:54 TrueCobalion * : No thanks 2:54 TDfan10 * : no way Jose 2:54 AwesomeTD *' : "Chef, what the hell?"' * ' : "What? I got a bunch of those :P"' 2:54 The Villainous Vulture * *Break dancing* Hey my Pa smokes thoughs! 2:54 Lettucecow * : nop im not a smoking type 2:54 TDfan10 * : *dances the salsa* 2:55 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then looks like Dawn is the best dancer"' 2:55 TDfan10 * : Yay! *keeps dancing* 2:55 Glenn31 * : *dances salsa while putting salsa in nachos* 2:55 Lettucecow * : Oh yeah! Go Dawn :D 2:55 TrueCobalion * : Breakdance!!! OH OH OH YEAH 2:55 Lettucecow * : *breakdance* 2:55 AwesomeTD *' : "So dawn wins! :D"' 2:55 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:55 TrueCobalion * : *salsa* 2:55 The Villainous Vulture * Dang 2:55 Lettucecow * : good job dawn *high five dawn* 2:55 Glenn31 * : *eats nachos* Did I win? 2:55 AwesomeTD *' : "Cody is immune too since he breakdanced"' 2:55 TDfan10 * : yay, me and you are immune! 2:55 Lettucecow * : Awesome! :D 2:55 Glenn31 * : I did an awesome salsa, and I made salsa while doing it! 2:55 TDfan10 * : We are the best Cody! *runs and hugs Cody* You know that? :D 2:55 The Villainous Vulture * Hey so did I, and I did a wall flip 2:56 Lettucecow * : Yup, me and you Dawn make a great team :P 2:56 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then everyone go meet me at the bar for the elimination"' 2:56 TrueCobalion * : I breakdanced my heart out! 2:56 TDfan10 * goes to bar* 2:56 Lettucecow * : Cool, let's go to the bar Dawn 2:56 TrueCobalion * : I loved breakdancing and doing the robot! 2:56 TDfan10 * : Yup *goes to bar* No way I'm getting eliminated tonight :P 2:56 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys voting time!"' 2:56 Lettucecow * : *go on the bar* 2:56 Glenn31 * : *to Scott* I know who we're voting for 2:56 The Villainous Vulture * We still doing the new voting system? 2:56 Lettucecow * : Who cares? We're safe! 2:56 AwesomeTD *' : "Vote right here!"' 2:56 TDfan10 * : Yeah! 2:56 Glenn31 Is it the twist voting or the real voting? 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Scott 2:57 Lettucecow * : i vote for 2:57 Glenn31 * : 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Jo! 2:57 TDfan10 * I vote Jo 2:57 The Villainous Vulture * Izzy 2:57 TDfan10 * Jo 2:57 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then looks like Jo is OUT"' 2:57 TDfan10 * : Oooooo, that was fast 2:57 TrueCobalion * : Wait, I mean Owen 2:57 Lettucecow * : Looks like it was regular voting then 2:57 Glenn31 * : Jo is out of here, go take the drop of..... um..... 2:58 TDfan10 * : Yup, good thing we were safe *kisses Cody* 2:58 AwesomeTD *' : "Jo got the most votes"' 2:58 TrueCobalion * : That twist *jumps* 2:58 AwesomeTD *' : "Bye Jo"' 2:58 TDfan10 * bye * bye bye 2:58 Lettucecow * : bye Jo 2:58 AwesomeTD *' : "We are not at the plane"' 2:58 The Villainous Vulture * See ya Jo 2:58 Lettucecow * : *pushes jo* BYE SORRY 2:58 Glenn31 * : Only 3 more episodes to go! Scott, you and me, final 2? 2:58 AwesomeTD *' : "So Jo must leave the club"' 2:58 TDfan10 * : Go back to Dakota, she misses you JO 2:58 TrueCobalion * : *leaves* 2:58 The Villainous Vulture * Perhaps my Tubby friend... 2:58 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then good"' *' : "Final 6 now :D"' 2:58 TDfan10 * YAY! 2:59 Lettucecow * : Yes! 2:59 AwesomeTD *' : " "' *' : "Wait, I think we have a problem!"' 2:59 Glenn31 * : *conf* I think I might actually have a chance of winning! Unless Scott wants to win, then I'll have to lose 2:59 TDfan10 * : a problem? 2:59 Dapi602 dont make the twist elimination 2:59 The Villainous Vulture * And that is? 3:00 AwesomeTD *' : "We are supposed to go to Korea for the next episode"' 3:00 Glenn31 * : Boat? 3:00 TDfan10 * sooo 3:00 Lettucecow * : oh yeah, no plane... 3:00 AwesomeTD *' : "How in the world will we get from Cuba to Korea without a plane?"' 3:00 Glenn31 * : Maybe someone can fix the plane 3:00 The Villainous Vulture * I can! Like I did in greece! 3:00 AwesomeTD *' : "Wait, I think Cuba is selling their Cold war missiles to North Korea"' 3:00 Lettucecow * : *fix the plane* wala say hello to chris plane 3.0 3:00 TDfan10 * YAY! 3:01 AwesomeTD *' : "So let's all ride the missile boat"' 3:01 TDfan10 * conf* Explosivo BOOM BOOM * cool, a boat 3:01 Lettucecow * : *ride boat* 3:01 AwesomeTD *' : "Off to the docks we go!"' 3:01 TDfan10 * & get on boat* 3:01 TrueCobalion * : *on missle boat* 3:01 Dapi602 please make this episode fast because i leave in 10 minutes 3:01 The Villainous Vulture * Um Chris, Izzy might Boom Boom the boat! 3:01 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys watch out for the bombs!"' 3:01 Glenn31 * : *conf* I think Scott is plotting against me, I don't really trust him. But how am I supposed to get rid of him? 3:01 TrueCobalion * : Bombs? 3:01 Lettucecow * : did chris just say bombs? 3:01 AwesomeTD *' : "Those are nuclear bombs!"' 3:01 TDfan10 * FUN! RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 3:02 Lettucecow * : OH NO! *grabs Dawn in shock* 3:02 The Villainous Vulture * Oh no... IZZY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! 3:02 TDfan10 * : Ha ha, don't worry Cody 3:02 AwesomeTD *' : "They are all going to North Korea"' *' : "That's where we are going"' 3:02 Glenn31 * : *grabs Izzy* 3:02 TDfan10 * he he he *pushes random buttons on missiles* 3:02 TDfan10 * : these bombs aren't armed anyway 3:02 AwesomeTD *' : "So yeah until then"' 3:02 TDfan10 * Izzy dont! 3:02 Lettucecow * : Ha ha! 3:02 AwesomeTD *' : "See you next time!"' 3:02 Lettucecow * : On the RiDAWNculous Race! 3:02 TrueCobalion * : Weeeee! I flying on a missile! 3:02 AwesomeTD *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "ACTION!!! :D"' 3:02 Glenn31 Action? 3:02 TDfan10 * : RiMEculous Race :D 3:02 TrueCobalion * : umm' 3:02 Glenn31 World Tour* 3:03 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then I mean"' 3:03 Lettucecow * : world toour! 3:03 AwesomeTD *' : "Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "THE MUSICAL"''' 3:03 Glenn31 No.... just no.... World. Tour 3:03 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED